


A Fairy Born To Late

by InTheMix



Category: Disney Fairies, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tinker Bell (Movies), fairy dust and the quest for the quest for the egg
Genre: Angst, Dark Ending, Gen, Oneshot, end of neverland, first laugh, not a happy child, not a happy fairy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheMix/pseuds/InTheMix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why fairies should be born from a baby's laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fairy Born To Late

**Author's Note:**

> I was just watching Tinkerbell and this popped into my head. It took me five minutes and I didn't really edit it so yeah. It's a combination of Tinkerbell and a book that Disney released a while ago called 'Fairy Dust and the Quest For the Egg' which takes place with the fairies of Neverland but it's au to the movies. If you don't know it look it up, it's a cute kids book. All you need to know is that in the book there are all kinds of talents, not just the few in the movie.  
> This is also on fanfiction.net. Enjoy.

Everyone knows that a fairy is born from a baby's first laugh making them as innocent as the baby but not many know that it's not a baby's first laugh it's actually a person's first true laugh of all time. Normally it's one in the same but there are times that a baby can't laugh because they're late talkers or mute or heaven forbid sick. However there was once when those weren't the cases at all.

Once there was a sad little orphan boy who never knew how to smile. Nothing made him happy and no one would pay attention to him as he was a most odd little boy and he turned cold. Bitter. Hateful.

When he was eleven he got an invitation to a most particular school called Hogwarts. When he went it turned out to be the same as the orphanage so he started to scheme to bring everyone, man, woman, child, muggle and wizard to their knees. When he learned about his lineage he started to gain followers and his plans were set into motion.

He started to gain power and influence and so called "friends" but never did he laugh… well truly laugh. He would pretend to so he could seem like a likable person to his minions and sway others to his side but never did he mean it thus no fairy was born.

Finally as his plans were about to come to their fruitation a blasted prophecy was made about his downfall. So he set out to find and kill the prophecy child, a one Harry Potter.

On Halloween of 1981 he killed Lily and James Potter to get to his target. He was finally here; he was going to get rid of his last obstacle of taking over. He almost had the Ministry of Magic and after that fell taking over the Muggle counterpart should be easy.

As he rose his wand to kill the babe a most particular feeling bubbled up inside him. He was happy. Truly happy and he couldn't contain it and he started to laugh. It was raspy and cold sounding but at last he truly laughed and a fairy was born and Voldemort was destroyed.

When the fairy arrived in Never Land it opened its eyes for the first time and smirked. He knew what he was and his purpose. He wasn't born as innocent as everyone else. No he was born tainted. He was the first death fairy and he was scheming.

A beautiful fairy came forward, seemingly the leader to greet the newest addition to Pixie Hallow. "Hello child. I am Queen Clarion. What is your talent?"

"Me? I'm your new leader." He then touched the Queen and she died quickly for all life must submit to Death and with his power he will use the fairies to do what his human couldn't. He would take over the world.

The fairy looked at his fearful new followers and smirked once more. "I am your leader now and the world will fall to the fairies."

One brave fairy piped up and asked with fear clearly in his voice, "What are you?"

"I am death but I prefer Tom. Tom Riddle."


End file.
